Empty Frames
by Pop Rockz
Summary: Soul never knew just how empty his life was, until he met Maka. A little one-shot inspired by the song "Pictures of You".


**So this is my very first Fanfiction Story! Right now I'm jumping up and down in my seat with excitement! I really hope you guys like it. It's strange going from a fanfic reader to a writer! I have to thank Anime Karasu, my unofficial Beta reader for reading this and aiding its transformation from a simple vignette to an actual story. You get a giant invisible cookie! **

**P.S. This story was inspired by the song "Pictures of You"**

**When life gives you lawyers write disclaimers!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or "Pictures of You". **

Empty Frame

By Poprockz

My world was once a vast room with checkered tile flooring, a piano, and walls covered with empty frames. I was perfectly content with my solitary life. Until she came. I was playing music that came from the deepest caverns of my heart when it happened.

No one had ever bothered to intrude on my lonely world. Ever.

She was an idiot of a girl with twin pigtails, and a trusting smile. Even her attire screamed naive; a short skirt, a neat vest, a white shirt and a red tie effectively gave her an innocent, schoolgirl look. But it was her eyes that drew me towards her. The deep pools of emerald seemed to stop time and space. While her outfit said innocent, her eyes showed defiance, understanding, and curiosity. They showed her soul yet disguised it so completely.

I never planned to draw in anyone with my music. Haunting and dark as it was, no one ever stayed to listen; how it brought her, is beyond me. The shock was the caliber of how much her presence in my life would truly affect me.

One by one the once forsaken, empty frames began to fill with our memories, as friends and partners. Somehow, some way that girl broke down all of my barriers. Wormed her way into my heart and soul. She saved me from my own madness.

`They say that if you have nothing to lose then there's nothing to fear'. For so long I lived my life by that motto. I never had any thing to worry about, nothing to lose. It was just me in my dark room, alone. Somewhere along the lines I slipped and I let that same twisted fear, creep into my heart. Now that I had experienced life away from my room, I never wanted to go back. Didn't want to be left alone...without Maka.

"Maka... Oi Maka wake up!" I cried out shaking her limp body.

I knew it! I knew this would happen! The only person I ever...I ever...dammit! I looked around frantically, desperate for someone- anyone that could help her. That could save her!

There was blood oozing from her wounds, slowly spilling onto my hands. I clutched Maka tighter, holding her as close as I could without hurting her. She was pale, the heat slowly draining from her body. Fear had never grasped my heart like this. I had never had anything to fear, nothing that I cared enough about to protect, to worry for its safety. Now I most certainly did.

"Oh please! Whatever God there is up there, don't take Maka from me! I can't live without her! I don't want to go back to how it was before! I'll give up being cool and I'll take a million Maka- chops! Please just save her!" I glanced at the moon. Its face was grinning, blood dripping from the corners of its mouth sadistically, as it always did when my world was shaking. When something so horribly terrifyingly Earth shaking happened...

I turned away from the moon's mockery of my sorrow. I look down at Maka making sure she wasn't... No, I'm not allowed to think like that. I tried to stay cool but all that was rushing through my head at a hundred miles an hour was 'Maka! Please, Please! You can't die, I need you!'

It was like a mantra, I didn't voice it, but I somehow knew she could hear me through our wavelength. My soul was reaching out to her like it never had before. I was pleading with her, begging her to stay strong and live.

She must have heard because one of her eyes reopened, just a sliver, and she looked directly into mine. For a few seconds she held me there- crimson meeting emerald. She showed me everything she was feeling with that one gesture. Fear, pain, worry, maybe even love… She captivated me; I couldn't have looked away if I tried.

She whispered "Soul" in a feeble, hushed voice before closing me off from her once again, pale skin, eyelashes fluttering over her deep eyes. Our bond diminished, leaving me with an empty feeling of dread in my chest. I stared at her face. It was so peaceful and held an unhealthily pale sheen; I was too scared to look away.

It was raining now. Freezing water running down my face and falling silently onto her bloodstained jacket.

"Soul...are...are you crying?"

"No. It's just the rain. Crying isn't cool." I answered in a choked voice. We both knew the truth but she merely nodded from my lap.

The rain came harder now in large, heavy droplets, leaving dark shadows on whatever it came in contact with.

"I'm not going to die, Soul...I'm not going to let it end here. Everything we've done would have been in vain. I'm that selfish..."

Her voice faltered and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Though I didn't want her to sleep, I didn't wake her, for fear of worsening her wounds. Besides, her assurance helped to ease my worries.

'She's not going to leave me.'

I lifted her up, bridal style, and began the long walk towards Death City's hospital. Her head lulled gently on my chest. The soft in and out of her breathe tickling my neck. I wouldn't be content until Maka was one hundred percent better, but for now, I was happy in her presence.

The night was cool and surprisingly no rain littered the ground. A slight breeze was blowing. I shivered, pulling Maka closer to me. Our path behind was marked with Maka's blood.

I entered the large hospital building, hardly noticing the ominous feeling its grey walls gave off. Immediately she was taken from me. Snatched from my arms. Doctors raced around, frantically talking in a code that I wished I could understand.

Hours ticked by slowly, for even the hands of time it seemed were set on torturing me. I paced the halls, nervous. What if she never came back? If I never again saw her lovely eyes, or heard the sound of her voice...

NO! She had told me that she would live! We still had more memories to make, more frames to fill. A whole lifetime's worth with us, together.

All too many hours later I felt her tugging at my wavelength, willing me to come to her. I happily obliged and was at her side within the minute. I stared at her and the multiple bandages that were no doubt hidden beneath her clothes. Although she looked tired, ragged and just all around beat, to me, in that moment she was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. I stared openly, too happy that she wasn't on the brink of death and that the person I loved enough to protect wasn't going to be taken from me. She smiled brightly and the temperature in the room seemed to heighten.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer."

Maka said it jokingly rolling her eyes, unknowing just how much it meant to me. She was right. I should take a picture...but seeing as we had no camera I decided to take a mental one.

I smiled back at her, relieved that she was feeling well enough to joke. She's going to be all right. After all it was only a mere snapshot of a horrible memory. And now I was relieved to know that there'd be many more to come.

**Please please please review! Who ever is my first reviewer gets a huge invisible cookie!**


End file.
